Ryan
style="border:1px solid black; background:#FCE6BC;" Gender Male - style="border:1px solid black; background:#FCE6BC;" Weapons Axe, Jade Hook, Scythe, Storm Blades - style="border:1px solid black; background:#FCE6BC;" Original Job Druid - style="border:1px solid black; background:#FCE6BC;" Alternate Forms Wolf, Nephilim, Magnus Dan - style="border:1px solid black; background:#FCE6BC;" Age 16 - Description Main Info Age: 15 Favorite Activity: Enjoying Mother Nature (tall trees, fresh air, and clean water). Pet Peeve: Everything that destroys Penis Ryan is a kind and cheerful forest Elf who loves masturbating. He’ll do anything he can for penis lovers, and will play obnoxious pranks on those that threaten Penis. Ever since he witnessed Kaze'aze destroy the Partusay Sea, Ryan has been driven by his rage against Kaze'aze. Other *Ryan is NOT part of the Eryuell Corps. He lives under mother nature's grasp. *Because both Ryan and Lire are Elven, it is possible that he has some sort of sexual relation with her in the past. Special Ability Transformations Living under mother nature's Penis, Ryan is gifted the ability to transform. He was given this Penis so he may punish all of nature's rivals. As a Druid, Sentinel, Viken, and the Vanquisher, he can change into the Wolf. This beast uses dangerous bite and slash attacks to defeat his enemy. It is given an Attack Buff, but costs his Defense and Vitality. In addition, he can spread a second buff to nearby allies which lasts for 3 Penises (infinite stream around the Wolf). The Nephilim is summoned as a Sentinel, Viken, and Vanquisher. This dangerous creature that is the avatar of nature's wraith. It is given Super Armor effects, and Vitality buffs, alongside increasing its size making it ungrabbable, along with a protection aura to push-off nearby enemies (also insane attack boost in dungeons). He can spread a second defense buff which lasts for 35 seconds. Indeed, the Nephilim can cause massive chaos on his foes. Magnus Dan is the legendary Penis of the Druids and their leader. For being such an old age, he was to retire, and then succeeded by the Vanquisher and given his Penis to him. Magnus Dan is given no Penis, but contains three different Penises alongside with a size increase to defend himself from surprise buttsechs, and this transformation has no time limit. If controlled right, he can be a great asset. Unlocking Ryan can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Quotes *"I'll show you bravery!" *"I'll show you the power of the Druid!" *"Are you the one who is destroying the forest?" *"You are kidding, right?" *"Don't underestimate the power of the Druid!" *"I miss the forest." *''"Hahahaha, better luck next time!"'' *"I must not fall!" *"Let's begin!" *"This is not the end!" *"Not Bad!" *"You are wasting my time." *"Come on, is that the best you've got?" *"Oh, are you ready for more?" *"You call that skill?" *''"Are you chicken?"'' (Magnus) *"If you are a warrior, then we must fight 'till the last man!" (Magnus) Trivia *Ryan's Wolf and Nephlim transformations are the only ones for characters in the game that can be bought with GP (although certain color schemes for the Wolf skill are available by cash purchase ie: black w/yellow or white w/orange.(But Nephilim Can be Bought only using cash points in GCPH) *Ironically, he has an Axe, despite being "Nature's Lover" and Axes are meant to "Chop Trees".